


The Ghost and The Nightmare

by Chaoswithtea



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Albinism, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medical Experimentation, Mutant Powers, My First Fanfic, Neighbors, Never called by her real name, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Scars, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unless someone is pissed at her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithtea/pseuds/Chaoswithtea
Summary: Felicia "Ghost" Wolfe wanted one thing in life: a fresh start. After years of running from a blood filled past and erased from all record - she is finally starting to have a normal, if not boring life. Shes got two jobs, pets that are like her kids, and finally a home to call her own.That is until fate throws Ghost a curve ball, landing her in the crosshairs of worlds most dangerous villain - Black Hat.Maybe she should have asked about the neighbors before buying that house?-------------------------My first ever fic! Please be nice? This fic was posted on wattpad first, but I like ao3 more so there are some edits to this fic as well as more frequent updates.





	1. Chapter 1

Finding a place to live - no matter if it's buying a home or simply trying to find a place to rent is complete and utter bullshit.

If there ever was a scale for 'how stressed are you in life' while house hunting, it would most likely yeet itself into the nearest black hole at one point or another. Nowhere near the hellscape knows as **_taxes_**, but close enough. Everything had rules and paperwork. Countless calls, emails, bank visits and silent urges you have to shove in a very deep and very dark corner of your brain to bash people's faces in when you _know _they're lying to your face. How suddenly the offer is no longer available because you have pets. And if you're on a time crunch with a budget then stars help you...

It's all bullshit that makes you wish for simpler times and wish you didn't have to be a adult for at least one damn day.

Some people are lucky enough to end their search quickly, or know people who can help them out as fast as possible.

Felicia "Ghost" Wolfe was not one of those people. She was a 26 year working two jobs, owner of six fancy rats, and was one step away from being evicted because her roommate wanted to make room for a new boyfriend. After her last job kinda **_ b l e w u p ... _** She wasn't willing to test her luck (again). She was desperate to find a new place to live before ending up living in her jeep.

She was determined to do it, along with everything else currently in her life, on her own. Ghost didn't care where the place was or what it looked like! She wasn't picky.

Sitting on her bed, legs cross and using herself as a makeshift desk for her laptop, phone and possibly too many notepads for one task (where the hell three out of four of her pens went is a mystery in itself), Ghost took off her frameless glasses to rub her tired bloodshot eyes; groaning for the umpteentime in the past couple hours. Tired from work and tired from countless hours staring at a overly bright screen that made her eyes hurt. She had been rent and house hunting for what felt like eternity and every day ended the same way. In disapointment. Impatient? Perhaps. But based on the roommate's complaining this morning the clock for relocation was ticking. She only had so long before being tossed aside.

_Quit being a whiny little bitch, you've been through a hell of a lot worse over the years. _ She thought to herself with a humorless laugh. One hand brushed her ghostly white bangs and lightly touched the lines of scars on the left side of her head. A reminder of her old life - and if she could survive that she could handle her current troubles with ease.

Her day to day is mind numbing and boring, but it still was her life and wouldn't trade it for the shit she used to endure.

Wake up extra early for her normal training and workout routine to stay in shape, check emails and see if anyone left messages on her phone, take care of the babies, go to work and keep a fake smile plastered on her face while the bitch named Karen complained to your boss that you should work in the back because of your appearance scaring her precious little boy - _ oh how she would slit her throat for a pringle at this point..._ Go to your next job, work some more. Go home. Clean the appartment, eat, take a shower, hunt for a new place to live until you die inside, and continuously snuggle her fuzzy babies in between all this until she forces herself to sleep and repeat the next day. Obviously her list on thing she does daily is longer but she's currently too tired to focus.

With a quick glance at the clock and another tired huff, Ghost was just about to call it quits for the day when suddenly her laptop made a noise indicating a new email. A white eyebrow rose as she glared at the screen preparing herself for yet more spam mail.  
.  
.  
.

It wasn't spam for the first time in a week.

Quite honestly it took her a few seconds to actually process what she was reading (to be fair she did have to put her glasses back on). She internally debated if she needed to make a appointment for a new glasses prescription. A house for sale, good sized, cheap price (under her budget to the extreme!) No problems with pets or anything of that sort. It actually had a yard?! Ghost read and reread the email just to make sure she read every detail while scribbling down the realtor phone number and details. It sounded too good to be true, she was thinking another apartment but nothing like this! Kinda odd that it doesn't have any pictures of the place. Oh well. It was mentioned that it was a bit of a fixer upper - but thats okay she could handle that with how low the price was; like damn they were practically giving it away.

Her chest started to hurt just from the sheer thought of owning her own home instead of renting. A place that was hers. No roommates. No being forced to share her space with someone else unless it was her choosing. Just another step forward, another leap at freedom.

Maybe, just maybe her luck finally started to turn better.

\-------------------------------------------------

_Another heavy blow landed on her rib cage as Ghost desperately curled up to defend herself from the attacks. The smell of both blood and disinfectant clogged her nose as her ears rang._

_"You think it was smart to run from the organization, Lab Rat?_ "

_Another kick, another broken rib. Specks of blood shot out of her mouth by the force of the blow. More coming out of her nose._

_"We own you ass! The more you try to run the more we'll hunt you down like the bitch you are."_

_All she could do was weeze as she heard the door in front of her open, a two large men walking in. One armed with a hand gun and the other with-_

Ghost shot up from the bed with a choked gasp, covered in sweat as she desperately tried to breathe. She didn't even remember going to sleep but she sure as hell was awake now. Her whole body shook as she gathered her bearings around her, silently reminding herself that she was safe and out of harm's way. Just a dream, the past is in the past. She's free. She's safe. She's away from **_Them._**

"Damnit one night sleep would be nice for a change." She mumbled, running a hand down her scar riddled arm, fingers tracing a barcode tattoo she had on the underside of her wrist. The only proof of the hell she went through. Scars, a chunk missing from one ear, and a shitty tattoo.

The shrill beeping known as her alarm clock snapped her out of her darkening thoughts. Huh, well at least she didn't lose that much sleep. Slipping out of bed she went over to her rat cage to see what they were up too. Most were cuddled in their hammocks, one busy running on her wheel like a maniac, and one very special girl stared Ghost down practically begging for her to be picked up.

"Hope I didn't wake you up, Luna." She said with a smile as she picked the ruby eyed white rat and watched her freely climb up her arm and onto her shoulder. "I'm gonna need some of your good luck today. I'm planning on seeing that house that we saw last night. Hopefully we get a home of our own, and soon."

Ghost picked up the rat and gave her a series of light kisses on her fuzzy head before placing her back with the others. After giving the rats their breakfast, fresh water and more kisses she did a quick workout to settle her nerves and a hot shower to melt whatever stress away she woke up with. Now all she needed to do was choose a outfit for the day and get working on the appointment needed with the realtor.

Ghost chose a outfit that was both practical and nice looking, or nice to her at least. Frameless transition glasses (they turn into sunglasses when outdoors or near bright light), black combat boots, matching black cargo pants with a simple dark charcoal colored tshirt. On all that she had on a old but very comfy looking hoodie. Her baggy clothing hide both muscles that could snap someone's neck in a heartbeat and her favorite knife almost too well.

She frowned while looking in her bathroom mirror. She was tempted to put a hat on to cover up the scars on her head, but either it was too hot (unless it was in the middle of winter, and it wasn't...unfortunately) or it never covered up enough. The notch in her ear never wanted to be covered properly no matter how hard Ghost tried.

Screw it! If someone was bitchy enough to take offense at her appearance, she would take her business elsewhere.

She appeared skinny and flat chested at first glance. More often then not mistaken as a guy; as if she cared anyways, most of her clothing were mens. Avarage height. Short snow white pixie cut hair with fluffy wing like bangs framing her face (along with 4 large claw like scars running across the left side of her head, paired with her ear missing a chunk from said claws), white eyebrows and eyelashes. She had a extremely light skin tone with almost a pink hue to it. Behind the glasses were light lavender colored eyes with red-pink looking pupils. She was born with albinism. Different looking, hater of the sun and bright lights - but still a person.

Ghost grabbed the first available appointment with the real estate agent she could get about the house. Apparently it had been on the market for quite some time and she was the first person with a actual interest in it.

After setting up a meeting time and directions to the property, Ghost grabbed her backpack and practically bolted out of the appartment. Arrived extra early because of how hyped she was to see the place? Guilty!

So here she is now - leaning against her beat up jeep in front of the 'fixer upper' waiting for the agent to arrive to give her a tour and details about the place. She almost got lost on the way here but the less then legal speed she went she still arrived before the realtor.

Ghost didn't mind the wait - the last thing she wanted was to be attracted to the dude like a leech. It gave her the chance to see what the outside of the house looked like without constant interruptions and chatter (she enjoyed both independence and silence), plus it gave Ghost the chance to think. And plan.

The house was run down, seen better days to say the least... But it was something that Ghost could call home - after some much needed repairs of course.

_You've slept in holes a lot worst then this..._

Two stories (or one with a loft? She couldn't tell from outside) with a front pourch ready to collapse on itself, plus overgrown front and back yard. Lots of mold and suspicious looking vines on the house, some missing windows boarded up and one cracked with what she could tell was a bullet hole in it. If it had a garage, she couldn't see it under all the vines on the house. A rusted vine encrusted chain link fence was around the lot. Way too short and poorly made to serve any purpose. All and all it looked old and out of place compared the the cramped townhouses and apartment building on the both sides down the street. As if everything else was sold, torn down and rebuilt into something completely different. A lone survivor of a different time.

A pain of sadness hit Ghost for a breef moment at that thought. This place looked well loved before abandoned for whatever reason. She mentally made a rapidly growing list of thing needing repairs but considering the price of the house she had a sneaking suspension that for the first time in her life, she could actually afford it. Thank the stars for saving she kept hidden away from her past. Without it she would be sleeping in a alley. She hadn't even seen the inside yet and she was already ready to buy it and give it some much needed love. Plus Ghost didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and she was on borrowed time at the appartment as it is.

She was just about to take a small walk down the sidewalk to see what was at the end of the road - always good to know your territory - when her plans suddenly got interrupted by a bright red car that parked next to hers. Ah, the real estate agent has arrived.

The two vehicles next to each other were night and day with looks, and Ghost worried in the back of her mind that her agent didn't have a personality to match their car. The realtor's car was a eye burning red sports car that didn't have a speck of dirt on it. She didn't want to think of the cost of that car alone. HERS on the other hand was a black jeep that had seen better days. Beat up, barely worked and looked like more mud then jeep. Ghost had named it "Death Trap" for a reason.

A middle aged man got out of the sports car, wearing a clean pressed grey suit, expensive looking sunglasses and a aftershave that burnt her nose.

_Please don't be a asshole, please don't be a asshole..._

He looked at her up and down with a not too pleased look on his face; on her appearance or the fact the was here before him, Ghost wasn't too sure.

She took note on the tiny sneer she saw that was quickly covered by a professional mask. Like static in the very depths of her bones, her body screamed to be on the defensive. She gave him her best customer service smile - fake as shit and one that didn't quite make it to her eyes. Ghost was forced to play nice, not stab him in the throat for looking at her funny.

"Miss, er, Wolfe I presume? " He asked, less like a question and more like a statement. He sounded like this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. It somehow made her want to buy the house even more. She gave him a nod for confirmation.

Grabbing a folder from his car; he didn't offer a handshake nor any other form of greeting to Ghost. He just simply walked ahead to start unlocking the front gate and front door.

She followed behind him cautiously. Taking in the sights and every minuet detail of the inside while he starting listing off things about the place. Honestly she zoned out as soon as she was inside. Rich deep colored dark wood floors, a loft and a kitchen to die for. The house was small (one bed and bathroom, not including the loft) but it made up in chatacter. A simple but a nice open looking house. On a doorway she could see notched carved into it, a child's old growth chart. She already had her answer not five minutes after walking through the front door.

"I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong language and slight mention of panic attacks in this chapter - nothing in detail but still wanted to give the heads up. From now on I'm putting warning in my notes of each chapter, just in case.
> 
> Just want to keep everyone safe. :)

"I beg your pardon?!"

Well that wasn't the response Ghost had expected when she announced she would buy the house. His entire body went from bored 'I wish I wasn't here right now' to downright horrified in a matter of seconds. She on the other hand was, to say the least, confused. She thought real estate agents wanted sales? Considering it's his **job?**

"Just tell me where to sign, I want to buy it." She replied lightly, body language calm and relaxed - but red pupils staring the man down as if daring him to challenge her. He began to sputter out excuses about the backyard and state of repair. How 'outdated' the house was and how a new appartment (on the other side of town she noted) would be a better option. It didn't take a genius to notice he seemed interested in showing her any available house but this one. Ghost simply didn't care what he thought. Her overly stubborn mind was made up, and the more he talked the more defensive she got of the house even though it wasn't even hers...yet.

She walked away from the agent as he continued to sweat and stutter. Maybe, she inwardly admited, she was acting like a bit of a petty brat. But if he wanted continue to argue, he would be forced to follow after her. 

"Would you consider other op-"  
"Nope."  
"Ma'am this neighborhood is unsa-"  
"I can take care of myself, thank you for your concern. "  
"But-"

The conversation went on like this for several minutes. It was starting to get on Ghost's nerves while she walked around. By the time it was finally over with the realtor relented and she won - he agreed to meet her back at his office to sign the final paperwork so long as she had all she needed from her local bank. 

Ghost stayed behind as she watched him quickly drive away. She liked it here, it was quiet... peaceful even. She couldn't stop a smug but genuinely happy looking smile from forming on her face.

She took a deep breath, savoring her petty victory. But one thought in the back of her mind whipped the smile off her face. It was quiet here, yes. Actually come to think of it, it was _too quiet_. As if she was the only living soul on the entire street. Lavender eyes scanned the area for anything off. She might have come off as paranoid but this instinct is what has kept her alive over the years. And right now it was internally beating herself up for being so distracted and not paying attention to her surroundings like she should have.

No sounds of birds, no cars or hints of people. No light or power running in any if the buildings around. They were all empty like this area was a war zone. 

_What the hell?_

Ghost went down the alley between a townhouse and the property to her soon to be home was. She wanted to see the back of the house now and back yard. She didn't bother with it earlier and the house was locked back up. _Not that breaking in was hard or anything._ She thought darkly with a snicker, remembering a few 'fun' times growing up. As Ghost neared the backyard she wondered if it was worst behind the house compared to the front. Whatever, she was planning on getting everything repaired anyways.

What she found was shocking to say the very least, though it wasn't with her house.

Her house was fine. Same as the front it consisted of a overgrown yard, rusted chain link fence, vines and mold on the siding of the house. **Outside **however was a different story. The townhouse next to her (along with a handful of other the farther down the street), while looking normal in the front, was completely gutted in the back like a bomb went off. Or some sort of giant creature tripped into it. Several cars were scattered around, flattened. Scorch marks littered the cracked circular road her back yard was facing - but what stood in the middle on a hill of dead grass was the biggest surprise. A giant black mansion. Shaped like a giant top hat with a literal plane crashed in one corner. She felt like an ant compared to the size of the mansion. 

It clicked now on why the realtor didn't want to be here. Along with what would happen if she bought the house.

If she bought this house...Ghost would be neighbors to the worlds most dangerous super villain. Black Hat. 

Now, Ghost wasn't a fool. She lived in a world of superheroes and villains - almost everyone seemed to live in black and white. No matter where you are in the world, you've heard of Black Hat. While retired now (or so she's been told) he had taken over the world at least twice. Among countless other villainous things...

Ghost just so happen to live on Hat Island - so to say the least she knew his name was a understatement. She wasn't born here, her southern accent she constantly tries to cover up is a dead giveaway that she's not a local, but she called this island home when she needed a fresh start. Despite the fact this island possibly had the worst crime rate in existence (it's not just paranoia that makes her carry a knife everywhere), she felt right at home here and blended in without issue. 

Not wanting to become a target, or create any kind of excuse to meet Black Hat or his employees really, Ghost turned around quietly to go back to her jeep, pulling up her hood as she walked, having the urge to do nothing more then to disappear. She wanted to hide and fade away. Her very bones seemed to hum in agreement. She pushes all emotion down in her mind as she walked. Trying to appear as calm as possible while her mind was a internally screaming mess.

With her back turned, she didn't notice a paper bag clad figure walk out the front door, standing like a deer caught in headlights when he saw her.

\-------------------------------------------------

_Well...this was new._

Dr. Flug, loyal employee and scientist to the Black Hat Organization , stood in the front doorway of Black Hat manor as he watched the new figure silently walk away drown the alley across the street. He had come out to see what was causing the security system to malfunction - and by malfunction he means migraine inducing alarms screeching without remorse in his lab, when he saw the person walking away.

To say this was new was a the understatement of the century. No one tried coming into this area of town, ever. The only people dumb enough to come this close to the mansion was hero's trying to take down Black Hat or business partners invited over (and even then, most were less then willing to visit).

This person, whoever they were, was neither. They walked away as calm as someone taking a stroll in the park. Flug began to nervously sweat at the hundreds of possibilites of why this stranger was lurking in the alleyway raced through his mind. He was about to turn around to check the security cameras when a certain lizard-hybrid decided to sneak up on him.

"Wha ya looking at Doc?" Demencia practically screamed a inch away from his ear. How in the science did she sneak up on him like that?!

With a panicked squeak he dropped the screwdriver he was holding along with the metal panel he was trying to remove underneath it was the joyce sight of half burnt wires and what appeared to be carbonized squirrel remains. 

Well, now he knew why the alarms wouldn't shut off...

He glared at her through his goggles while she was laughing at his reaction like a maniac. "Demencia! Don't sneak up on me like that, I just saw-"

He took at quick glance back towards the alleyway. Nothing. The ally was completely empty as if no one was ever there. Huh, thats... weird. The person wasn't walking that fast.

"Saaaaww what Flug?" Demencia asked as she eyed the squirrel like someone would eye a king sized snickers bar. She tilted her head in a curious manner looking in the direction Flug was looking at.

"U-um...nothing, did you need something?" Flug deflected, quickly going back to repairing the wires while keeping her away from the charred squirrel remains.

He was definently checking his cameras as soon as he got the chance.

\-------------------------------------------------

_Shit shit fucking shit nuggets not again Ican'tgobackwhydidIdothatohstarsimanidiot...._

Ghost's train of thought...was not the best. She was currently sitting in her jeep, parked at the side of some random abandoned street after practically flooring it, hyperventilating while desperately trying to curb her panic attack. She wasn't doing a very good job, but hey at least she was trying. Her head currently resting on her steering wheel while she held onto it with a death grip.

She hadn't walked halfway down the alley when the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up and her instinct started screaming that someone was watching her.

There was a lot of internal screaming going on today.

Her nerves were on edge as is when she found out about Black Hat living right behind her house, but when she could tell someone was watching, well...

Something inside her snapped. She tried to keep her calm appearance, she really did. To be fair she never truly had full control over it but she hadn't done this in _literal years. _

All the collected calm she so desperately tried to hold onto got thrown out a window. She gave in to that itch in the back of her mind, let the hum in the depth of her bones take over.

The urge to **_d i s a p p e a r_** took hold of her very soul.

And right now she prayed that no one saw her, the moment when she seemed to blend in with the ally and vanish like a ghost in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I really need to pace myself so I don't get overwhelmed. 
> 
> Also me: Post the new chapter as soon as you're done writing it!
> 
> I really hope the villainous crew isn't too out of character in this. I don't have cartoon network so I'm bing watching shorts and any villainous material I can find on youtube in hopes of not screwing anything up too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning that I can think of for the chapter, and no beta.

Fate wasn't about to give Ghost a break, or any chance of an easy way out. No, if Ghost wanted anything in life she would have to work for it an take the hardest path available.

So that is why she was currently sitting in her jeep (again...) outside of the appartment building with her new set of house keys and folder full of paperwork copies, deed to her new house included, sitting in her lap. Ghost didn't bother checking what time it was, it was dark outside and she was emotionally exhausted. She never wanted to be in a bad mood around the rats, they don't need that kind of negativity. Hints why she was still in the jeep and not inside packing.

She hated packing anyways so she might have been procrastinating just a tad.

Ghost was pissed at her soon to be ex-roommate and frustrated with today's turn of events. To top it all off her nerves and every bone in her body still buzzed like a angry hive of hornets thanks for her 'talents' rearing it's ugly head because of someone spooking her.

She gave her phone a withering glare as if it called her mother a hamster and her father smelled of elderberries. 

One. Text. One misspelled, poorly written text from her roommate was all it took for any easy way out or alternate plans to burst into flames.

**Debby (roommate):**  
_Hey Markus iz moving in2 the app i need u and ur gross rats gone by Monday _

It was Friday. Dear ol' Debby didn't even give Ghost a week to move out. And she didn't even know about the house she was looking at this morning. Ghost wasn't sure when the text was sent (she didn't bother looking at the time stamp, it wouldn't change a thing) but she didn't see it until her panic attack was over with.

Ghost was one step away from throwing in the towel and thinking of alternate plans before she read that text. Blank Hat being so close by was something she did NOT want. She had enough stress in her life thank you very much. 

So when she read that text all plans were out the window. She had the choice of homelessness, or be Black Hat's new neighbor.

She chose to buy the house in the end. She would rather deal with Black Hat then giving up her babies (the only real thing giving her some joy in her life) and living in her jeep. A small part of her brain was calling her a selfish bitch, and another was calling her a coward for being so afraid of him. But she made her choices and there was no turning back now.

Ghost brushed her bangs out of the way as she scrubbed her face, feeling all the pent up anger and swirl of emotion bleeding away the longer she sat. She was exhausted and still needed to pack her belongings. And move.

"This is going to be a disaster."

She certainly felt like one as she got out and walked her way to the appartment. A headache started to form in her temples, and if she focused hard enough and she probably could feel her very blood pumping in every vein in her body. 

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. 

Ghost did not, for the lack of better words, enjoying using her 'talents'. Yes she had more then one - and she hated them all. She tried ignoring them and holding off for years but they couldn't be stopped today. 

She never wanted to call it a superpower like so many other people did with theirs. She never felt super when using it. Perhaps it was from her lack of control, or the fact ever since they were discovered she had never once used them willing. Either way it made her tired, sore like the worlds worst workout, a jumpy anxiety riddled mess with a headache to boot.

Teleportation and invisibility might sound cool to most people, but to Ghost it was a utter pain in the ass.

She shook her head lightly as she unlocked the appartment door. She didn't hear any signs of Debby being in so she stepped in with a sigh of relief. 

_Oh thank the stars I do NOT want to deal with her bullshit._

With Debby out of the way Ghost could pack her shit in peace. And get some ibuprofen for the headache. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across town in the depths of his laboratory, Dr. Flug was elbow deep in wires with multiple holographic screens in front of his paper bag covered head while he wondered what the hell was going on.

As he promised himself earlier he had checked the security camera footage to see who the person that was lurking in the alleyway. After his required work of course, he preferred his insides to stay inside after all.

One camera turned to almost a dozen later and only ONE showed a glimpse of them! And to make matters worst, in the middle of the footage it seemed to glitch out for a second and return to normal. With the ally being completely empty as if no one was ever there. 

To say Flug's anxiety skyrocketed was a understatement.

He spent the next several hours checking for damage with the camera, footage, and programming. He upgraded as he went through each camera - kill two birds with one stone. 5.0.5 was kind enough to drop off a cup of coffee when he missed dinner. 

Demencia stopped by at one point, manically giggling about testing her new axe on the person in the footage but scurried away with a series of hisses and curses when he ordered 5.0.5 to give her a bath. The bear didn't deserve that kind of punishment but she was one step away from getting her axe out of her rats nest of hair and Dr. Flug didn't want to deal with his lab destroyed.

Again.

Flug was just about to put together one of the [many] cameras he upgraded when suddenly the temperature of the room dropped to fridged levels, and it wasn't from the air conditioning kicking in.

_Oh._  
_Oh shi-_

Before any other thoughts could process a pillar of black smoke erupted a foot away from Dr. Flug's back. Instinctively he squeaked as he turned, cowered as he boss, Black Hat, materialized with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked pissed.

"G-good evening l-ord Black Hat, s-sir... "

Flug quaked with fear as Black Hat's mint green fangs flashed as he spoke. **"Slacking on the job are we, Dr Flug?"** He asked with a demonic growl. Flug immediately began to stutter apologies which were promptly ignored. **"You were to finish the your new schematics and immediately report back! If I wanted someone incompetent to do the job I would h-"**

Dr. Flug peeked through his arms to see what distracted his boss from his speech, thanking science that the rage was diverted to something else.

Which happened to be one of the many screens across his desk with security footage. Mainly the one paused on the stranger in the ally. Flug gulped as he watched Black Hat unpause the video - his boss becoming visibly angrier yet deadly quiet by the time the video ended. 

Black Hat's rage might have been diverted, but his rage was never something to be taken lightly. A black tentacle sprouted from him and quickly wrapped around Flug harshly, holding him in place and shook him him like a human magic 8 ball.

Dr Flug was really regretting waking up this morning.

**"..... Explain to me _why_ this...person,"** He spat like the word itself was a curse,**" is so close to the manor without notice and our security footage so _conveniently_ glitches when they leave!?!" **

It's going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay, I rewrote it three different times and I'm still not that happy with it. Black Hat, you give me hell when trying to write you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a in between chapter. It didn't fit with the next chapter I'm writting, so I split it off and made it it's own thing. 
> 
> NEXT chapter is gonna start speeding thing up. Finally. I just hope my planned action scenes are written okay. 
> 
> Also no beta for this chapter. I'm doing everything on my phone so if anything is misspelled or misworded let me know and I'll edit to fix it.

_Stuck in another white room. Another day, another room, but always the same prison._

_White floors, walls and ceiling - everything overly bright to the point of painfully for her sensitive eyes. A entire wall line of small cages filled with lab rats and other unfortunate animals doomed for a life of tests. The smell of antiseptic, sweat and rubbing alcohol so strong it made Ghost dry heave. Bright florescent lights flickered and hummed overhead as she wiggled against her restraints._

_She could hear the rats, the scribbles of pens against paper, the squeak of boots against the sterile floors and rustle of lab coats. Every little sound was amplified. _

_She couldn't get out, she couldn't escape. Just like the rats in the cages she too was doomed for a eternity of tests and beatings. Next to her bags of unknown fluids hung on hooks and attached to various IV's stick in her arms. Scars littered her arms from past tests and beatings. The more she wiggled against the straps the more her veins burnt with whatever concoction was being pumped into her body._

_How long had she been here? How long had they continuously refilled the bags and scribbled on their charts. Her once 20-20 vision slowly blurred more and more yet her hearing and nose picked up on the slightest of sounds and smells._

_"Why isn't it working?" They whispered from across the room. _

_"It would have showed by now."_

_"I don't care what they claim, she's useless. If she did have enhancement they would have showed-"_

_"Another failure...."_

_ **"W o r t h l e s s"** _

**THUMP!**

"Ow..."

Ghost groggily blinked her eyes open as she woke up. On the floor.

Her alarm clock was screaming, and her blanket was a tangled mess around her legs. That wasn't the best way to start the morning, and fuck landing face first on hard wood floors hurts!

She blindly slapped around her hand to find the clock near her to make it shut the hell up. Way too early for that shit. It took a couple of attempts but she finally got it to stop screeching. With a relieved sigh she grabbed her glasses near it and got up from the tangled mess of blankets. Once free she haphazardly threw them on the futon and made her way to the kitchen. Meh, she'll it all later. 

She wasn't in the appartment anymore. She made sure of that last night. After packing and making multiple trips back and forth she spent most of the night moving into her new house.

Her house. Oh how she loved the sound of that.

It was small, but cute and she loved it. It needed a shit ton of work but that was okay, the challenge gave her a thrill. Last night she explored every nook and cranny of the place, mapping out every room and location. Much easier to soak in details without the annoying babbles of the realtor.

Small but cute front pourch. Just enough room to the left of the door to put in a swing. Ghost planned on eventually adding flower boxes on the railings and a potted plant next to the door. After repairs of course, those took priority over everything else at the moment. 

Inside there was a tiny space for shoes and maybe a coat rack on the wall. You had to take a step up to enter into the main house. Living room on the left, kitchen directly on the right. Ahead was a hallway leading to the downstairs bedroom, linen closet, and bathroom off to the left side. The stairs were at the beginning of the hallway on the right near the kitchen, leading to the loft. The loft was the largest room in the house and had railing overlooking the livingroom.

The hallway ended in a sort of T shape, opening up to a long laundry room along with the back door. More windows, and based on an old table left behind covered in potting soil, Ghost had a sneaking suspension the original owners enjoyed lots of potted plants. 

The living room was a open one, no doors or anything to cut it off from the rest of the house. On the far corner next to where the front pourch was, it had a window seat, perfect for a reading corner (once fixed). One window was boarded up, another needed to be replaced because of it cracked with a bullet hole in it. Three windows lined one wall - allowing in plenty of natural light.

Ghost had no interest in a TV, but she did want to get a bunch of book shelves among other things. 

The kitchen to the right was open as well, but unlike the living room it had a bar and a beautiful looking open archway leading into it. Good sized, plenty of counter place and cabinets. It had cute little windows right above the kitchen sink. No dishwasher, but considering it was just her in the house, doing dishes by hand didn't bother her. It had room to add in both an island and a small table. Both of which it didn't have.

The whole house was in serious need of cleaning and repainting. And, it kinda empty at the moment. Her living room had a futon, her blanket, pillow, and a cardboard box she was using as a table for some of her things. The rats were already set up in the downstairs bedroom, but other then their carrier, cage and box of supplies that room was empty too. Two unpacked boxes in the kitchen. She was lacking but once all the repairs, cleaning and repainting was done she was eager to get furniture and other needed things. 

Ghost planned on making her room in the loft but she really didn't have anything to put up there. Yet. The futon was her bed for now. She was fine with that.

She hummed a soft tune as she unpacked her coffee maker, her favorite mug and coffee supplies. Last night she was able to do some thinking and soul searching of sorts. The end result being: Screw Black Hat. She was happy and he wasn't going to take it away. As long as he didn't bug her she would ignore his existence. 

She also made sure to take everything she had ever bought in the appartment and may or may not have stolen Debby's supply of strawberry pop tarts. And the toaster. And the internet router...

Her, um, past 'habits' were sometimes hard to control. She was getting better, and _maybe_ she went overboard when she stabbed a box if Little Debby's and left it on the apartments kitchen counter with the knife still in it as warning. Her temper might have gotten the best of her then...

But for the sake of argument - she did pay for the router she took. She snickered as she sipped on her freshly brewed coffee. She had calls to made and plans on fixing up the house. Best not waste any daylight, she had a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! So sorry with how long this took, and for how long it takes to reply to comments. I love all comments, kudos, and views. *gives cookies to everyone* I'm just so happy people read my stuff. :'3


	5. Update - Rewriting!

Not a chapter but an update.

I want to rewrite this story. Same characters and base plot but with some tweaks to everything and a different title. It'll be a brand new story - I won't bother trying to go through every single chapter on this. A fresh start.

Might give it a E rating (I'm gonna go nuts with violence, language and all that fun stuff. >:3) and (maybe not sure yet) a second person view similar to a reader insert.

So keep an eye out for a new story called Spiteful Spirit! I'm not sure when it'll be posted but when it does I'll have multiple chapters from the start so everyone can have fun reading. Thank you so much for taking the time reading this and I hope you'll enjoy the rewrite when it comes out. c:

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope everything looks okay. I'm going to have to brush up on my html skills since the rich text thing goes slow as mud on my phone. I'm hoping chapter updates to be at least once every week with chapter having at least 1k words in them. As long as writing block doesn't hit. This is my first ever fanfic so please let me know what you think!


End file.
